I Dreamed a Dream
"I Dreamed a Dream" takes part in the year 1823, Montreuil-sur-Mer. It is sung by Fantine after she's left alone, unemployed and destitute. Fantine had her hair cut and 2 teeth pulled out for money to take care of her daughter. During this song, Fantine thinks back to happier days and wonders about all that has gone wrong in her life. The lyrics were written by Herbert Kretzmer. Lyrics Fantine: There was a time when men were kind, When their voices were soft And their words inviting. There was a time when love was blind And the world was a song And the song was exciting. There was a time Then it all went wrong. I dreamed a dream in time gone by When hope was high And life worth living I dreamed that love would never die I dreamed that God would be forgiving. Then I was young and unafraid And dreams were made and used and wasted There was no ransom to be paid No song unsung No wine untasted. But the tigers come at night With their voices soft as thunder As they tear your hope apart As they turn your dream to shame. He slept a summer by my side He filled my days With endless wonder He took my childhood in his stride But he was gone when autumn came. And still I dream he’ll come to me That we will live the years together But there are dreams that cannot be And there are storms we cannot weather. I had a dream my life would be So different from this hell I'm living So different now from what it seemed Now life has killed The dream I dreamed. Trivia *The song is one of the most famous songs from the musical. It came to attention again after it was sung by Susan Boyle in Britain's Got Talent in 2009. *The song is known as "J'avais rêvé" (I Had Dreamed) in the 1991 Paris revival, "Soñé una vida" in the Spanish production (I Dreamed a Life), "I''ch hab geträumt vor langer Zeit''" in the German production and "Mijn Droom" in the Dutch production. *In the Polish version the song is titled "Wyśniłam sen" *In Original French version the song is known as "J'avais rêvé d'une autre vie" (I Had Dreamed of Another Life) *In 2012 movie and in the original French production this song appears after "Lovely Ladies", not before. Videos Les Miserables (Original London Cast 1985) - I Dreamed a Dream|Les Miserables - I Dreamed a Dream I Dreamed a Dream - Anne Hathaway Les Misérables 2012 OST|Les Misérables (2012 Movie) - I Dreamed A Dream Ruthie Henshall - I Dreamed A Dream (Les Miserables 10th Anniversary Concert - Royal Albert Hall)|Les Miserables (10th Anniversary) - I Dreamed A Dream Les Miserables I Dreamed a Dream - Lea Salonga|Les Miserables (25th Anniversairy)- I Dreamed a Dream TM Roma, Les Misérables, WYŚNIŁAM SEN|Polish version of the song I Dreamed a Dream - FULL SCENE - Anne Hathaway - Les Misérables|Movie scene I Dreamed A Dream Royal Variety Performance, 1991 - Patti LuPone|Original London version of the song Soñé Un Sueño|Mexican version of 2002 Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Songs Sung by Fantine